


Otherworld

by Kurisuta



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Spirit World, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Haku begins to fade away and die as his tie to the mortal world—his river—is gone. At Zeneba's behest, he takes human form, and heads to the human world to find a new locale. Will he run out of time? If he does, can the dying light of a priestess save him?
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Restoration

It was the wee hours of the morning in the dark hospital. I was a frequent patient due to my chronic illness.

I heard them bring the boy in. They worked on him a while, but it was clear it was too late.

He was dying.

Due to my weak body, I have intense spiritual abilities.

But I don’t often intervene in matters of life and death.

But there was something different; something special, about this boy.

I entered his room. The life support was keeping him alive. I sensed he was a spirit forced to take human form.

But he was running out of spiritual energy without a locale to draw from.

I had to do the Restoration Ritual—and fast. I looked at my arm. Three marks left.

I pulled his chart—his name was listed as “Nigihayami Kohakunushi.”

That was all I needed. A name, and my own spirit.

Silver magic poured from my fingertips.

Xxx

Haku woke up in the human world.

He remembered, that he had gotten sick and began to fade in the Spirit World. Zeneba had advised him to go to Human World and find a new locale.

He had taken temporary human form to do so, but the world was so modernized...he’d run out of time.

Haku had been sure he would die.

What did death mean to a spirit?

But when her silver spiritual energy touched his spirit, he felt a jolt. He felt it as part of her soul tore from her and entered him, anchoring him as he had been when his river still flowed.

It had been a long time since he had been in contact with a human. And this one was...her spiritual energy was so strong. It was as if she was a spirit herself.

After healing him, no words passed between them.

Her head ducked and she fell on his chest, asleep.


	2. Just A Dream

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his magical eyes. Full of spiritual energy and light.

That spirit, Haku, had been so handsome, so bright. A dragon. I had used one of my lives for him.

Did I really save him from death? It all seemed so real.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the spirit there.

“What have you done?”

I was confused. “I saved you!”

Xxx

Is that what she thought?

Haku took a step forward, furiously.

“Is this what you call saving?” Haku demanded. “Why can’t I return to Spirit World?”

She pursed her lips calmly. “Because you are no longer a spirit.”

She seemed calm, but her hands crackled with magic.

“You turned me into a human!” Haku accused.

“Would you prefer death?” She shot back. “Not even death! Death is entering Spirit World. Your end would be nothing—nonexistance!”

“You mean...” Haku processed this. “You sacrificed part of yourself! I cannot condone—“

She put a finger to his lips. “Please. Let a weak person like me choose how to use the little strength I have.”

Haku was quiet.

“Why don’t I teach you how to be human, Haku. I think we should see what sort of power you have left. Shall we fight?”


	3. Match

Haku started the match by blowing magic at me.

I guarded with a Lotis barrier.

“Impressive.” He whispered, and attacked me with a blast of wind and fire.

I stood firm and fired my Lotis arrows through the blast. “Just like a dragon.”

Surprised, Haku faltered and and the arrow fired through his spirit and pinned him to the wall.

He spun and came at me, the dragon, grabbing me and pushing me back.

I pulled free and lunged—then all went black.

Xxx

Haku caught Kuri and flew her to a hospital.

He sat there in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

Was all he could do for her sit and wait. He cared about this human girl! He had flown her here, but he could not save her!

She was ill with some mysterious human ailment. He too was dying; until he could find something to tie his reiki to.

Maybe he should tie himself to her! Then he could help her to live; they could help each other.

He went into her room. He hated to see her beautiful blue eyes faded; devoid of color and life.

Haku moved to her side, knelt, and gave her a kiss. His spirit powers poured into her as he tied his life to hers. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

Kuri lived.

Now Haku had to keep her alive.


End file.
